1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-forming apparatus and a computer system. More specifically, the present invention relates to an image-forming apparatus including a photoconductor on which a latent image can be formed, and a moving member having attaching/detaching sections to/from each of which one of at least two developing units, each having a developer container for containing developer that is capable of developing the latent image formed on the photoconductor, can be attached/detached, and also to a computer system configured by connecting an image-forming apparatus and a computer unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some image-forming apparatuses, such as laser beam printers, have a moving member, such as a rotary, to which several developing units can be detachably attached. The image-forming apparatus performs full-color printing by rotationally moving the moving member, having the developing units attached thereto, so as to make a certain developing unit selectively oppose a photoconductor and develop a latent image formed on the photoconductor.
Developer, especially powder developer, that is contained in the developing unit attached to the image-forming apparatus may cause physical agglomeration depending on changes in the environment in which the image-forming apparatus is operated. If the developer in the developing unit is left in a physically-agglomerated state, the developer will settle at the bottom of the developer container and the flowability of the developer will decrease. This can affect image forming.